heroes_of_galderonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Other Realm
'' Like the Void there is another realm of darkness, this realm is named the Other Realm, where beings of great power dwell. Although only one of them however is a true God, these beings trick mortals into worshipping them, giving them more power. There are what many Cultists of the Other Realm say, four great Leaders of these beings.'' Sagacitas Whose influence is of Knowledge, Sorcery and Strategy. He appears as a heavily armored and robed Sorcerer, whos face is hidden behind a Templars helmet. He is the second most wise and intelligent of the leaders, his followers actively pursue knowledge and power, in the Old Times before those in Galderon learned of the Other Realm, fifty thousand years ago an ancient Empire of great power built many under and above ground libraries to Sagacitas. These massive libraries are built like mazes, thousands of traps litter its corridors, and there are hundreds of dead ends, many starve or go insane when they are lost in these libraries. However, once one reaches the main rooms, they will find thousands of bookshelves, most of these books are written in an ancient and dead language, as the Empire that built these great libraries was destroyed, by what or by who no one truely knows. However, what is known is that they wielded great Arcane power. Aspernationes Whose influence is Fear Nightmares and Darkness. Aspernationes appears as a terrible monster that incites fear into all beings, when it speaks to mortals it appears as their greatest fear, Aspernationes is second most powerful of the beings, due to its dark nature many mistake it for being evil. However, the alignments of these beings is not so easily discernable, Aspernationes is as evil as a wolf or a bear killing its prey. It has no specific gender, as most of the Otherrealm beings appear genderless Aspernationes appears as male or female, depending on who is viewing it. It appears vastly diffrent as it appears as the fear of whoever views it, if the person has no fear it will appear as its true form. The lairs of Aspernationes appear vastly diffrent, often the screams of victims are heard from within the corridors. Endermen have been known to worship Aspernationes, and are its primary chosen peoples. The great cities of these Endermen are usually outcasted by those who worship Endora, it is completely impossible to penetrate their great cities, and they very rarely send out raids into the mortal realm, these raids have only occured four times in recorded history. And each time entire cities are teleported away, the death toll of these raids are massive. Why they raid or drag people off is not known, what is known is that these have occured in a 10 thousand year timespan of eachother. Interitum Whose influence is War Carnage and Bloodshed. He appears as a great Demon like creature, with many spikes and horns adorning his body, he often wields a great waraxe. He favors Orcs as his followers, often trying to get as many as he can into his realm, as he views them as true warriors. His followers and himself hate Wizards, and cowards, Interitum views the Elves as weakling children, and Humans as unworthy adversaries, his followers almost never consist of Elves, and Orcs in his service find themselves overtaken with a great bloodlust in battle, as his followers age they grow stronger. But they are famously short lived, those Orcs who are in his realm find themselves fighting alongside with Interitum, against the only beings that Interitum himself finds worthy of battle. The beings of the Void, most often those who fight alongside of Interitum die, but they always come back to life as in his realm, he maintains an everlasting war on the Void. Iniquissimis Is the most powerful of all of the Otherrealm beings, and could undoubtably crush anything he so desires. His domains are Evil Lies and Treachery, due to the nature of his domains he has amassed enough power to be considered a Greater God, it doesn't matter if someones actions are truely evil, as long as they are viewed as evil by someone else. The more people that view the action or actions as evil, the better. Iniquissimis has never appeared to Mortals, and has only interacted with them once. His followers are few, he rarely views the mortal plane of existance, and he is the only of the Otherrealm beings that is truely evil. One could say that it is impossible to gain Iniquissimis' favor, they would be nearly right, as Iniquissimis is uninterested in mortals. No matter if they kill Dragons or slaughter entire armies, only one person has ever gained his favor, it was noted that the person became severely mutated. Turning into a giant pitch black creature, with long rending talons, it grew wings and its head was that of a great worm. It had thousands of teeth in its maw, it crushed entire armies with its physical and arcane power. Unfortunately for the creature, it only lived for one week after the transformation, in that time it decimated Dwarven and human strongholds, under the only surviving document it was noted that the creature suffered from extreme amounts of Mana Burn. Due to its endurance it survived an incredibly long time, what was also of note was that the creature was originally a mere child before its transformation. And what caused Iniquissimis to favor this child was not because of a great act, or a steller intellect or slaughtering Dragons or entire armies. It was merely due to the fact the child drew a picture resembling Iniquissimis, however this picture was lost and despite many attempts, no one else has gained the favor of the God of Evil. When concerning his power compared to other Gods, it would be greater than Endora's, but this is disbutable, what is not disbutable however, is that he has great power. Those who seek to gain Iniquissimis' favor often commit great acts of evil, but he merely ignores them. Anyone who has gone to his realm, have never come back. It is stated in the tome of Sagacitas that Iniquissimis' fortress is stationed in the Void, it also states that he is constantly attacked by the Void Gods. In the Void, no God truely has any power there, and why one would build their fortress there is beyond mortal understanding. There are also other beings of power, the only one outcasted from the council, despite also being somewhat powerful, is the God of Good, unfortunately he or she was slain by Iniquissimis. Also of note, the Otherrealm beings have an odd way of death, depending on their power, they always come back to life. It is unavoidable that the God of Good will come back, however it would not be welcomed in the Other Realm, due to Iniquissimis' power and rule over the Otherrealm Concerning their followers, there is an offical "Church" dedicated to worshipping the Gods of the Other Realm, as they are known to their followers. This "Church" is named Sectatores Alterius Regni, meaning The Followers of the Other Realm. This Cult as it is called by many, has existed for fifty thousand years, its main patron is Sagacitas, who first discovered the mortal realm and tricked many into worshipping him. Sagacitas has since become the figure head of the Cult, and sometimes an advisor to the Cult leader. Sagacitas, as a gift to them granted them access to his tome, which contains plenty of ancient and forbidden knowledge. Sagacitas, not being a full God requires his followers to actively hunt down information for him. When they find this new information, Sagacitas invades their mind and records it in his Tome. The chosen of Sagacitas are usually dressed in Templar esque armor, wearing robes underneath it. This armor can vary in color, Sagacitas also mainipulates power and knowledge hungry Wizards to further his agenda, which is unknown to mortals at this time. Sagacitas has a neutral stance towards Endora, one of the main Dragon-Gods, and the most powerful of her kind. However, in his quest for knowledge he has no qualms about warring with her followers. Iniquissimis' views on Endora however, is vastly diffrent. Iniquissimis views Endora as an insignificant worm, whose powers are nothing more than mere tricks. His rare followers often fight with followers of Endora. Despite this, Iniquissimis will most likely not take direct action against Endora, at least not yet as a war between Gods often ends up with horrifying results, however if a war between the two does occur it would most likely last for thousands of years before one side emerges victorious. And it is doubtful that Endora would win. Interitum views Endora as a coward, mainly for her being a God of sorcery, therefore his followers often raid followers of Endora. Aspernationes has no strong feelings for or against Endora, he does not view her as an enemy or an ally. ' Rituals ' There are many rituals for each of the Other Realm beings, Sagacitas holds the most, while Iniquissimis has little to no rituals. The rituals of Sagacitas are extremely complicated, tending to drive those without the needed amount of willpower insane, they usually never involve sacrifices. There is only one ritual required to join any Cult worshipping Sagacitas, the Ritual of Binding. Despite the name, this ritual does not involve binding the one doing the ritual to anything, save for giving their soul to Sagacitas. This is mainly a safety measure, as it ensures that anyone foolish enough to betray Sagacitas can be destroyed by him. This includes changing faith, however Sagacitas has an age limit on who can worship him. He does not want anything to do with children or teenagers, as he views those below adult age to be unworthy of worshipping him. The ritual is a painless experience, the one who has the ritual used on them only feels a slight tickle, even though the ritual involves using an arcane beam to forcibly tear his or her's soul out. There are countless other rituals of Sagacitas, and would require a complete tome to fill out, fortunately for many interested in learning about Sagacitas, there are many tomes and records published by his followers to the general public. The accuracy of these documents and tomes are questonable, but they provide a somewhat unbiased view of Sagacitas. Interitum only has one ritual, the blood ritual. This ritual has claimed the lives of many, it involves draining a persons blood on an altar to Interitum, this is an extremely painful process. The pain has alone caused various fatal health problems, such as heart attacks or other heart related illness's. They also lose alot of blood in the process, this alone has killed thousands of people. Those who do survive this process however, gain more endurance. The rituals of Aspernationes are unspeakable, as they usually incite fear and terror in anyone in the ritual. Most of its followers are insane, due to the fact that they are constantly exposed to what they fear the most. Many who are the subject of the rituals die from heartattacks or other fear related deaths. The rituals of Iniquissimis are basicly none existant, in the Tome of Sagacitas it provides no information on any ritual Iniquissimis prefers, information on Iniquissimis is scant, and only the Tome of Sagacitas provides any clear information on Iniquissimis. The most notable of which is his hatred for Endora, which is not even fully explained.